


One Wish

by SketchySituation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rules, You cant kill anyone and you can't go back in time. Apart from that...You have One Wish. What will it be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I was too tired to do any editing, So...sorry for any mistakes.

One Wish

Sun shone through the broken panes of the great hall, it was a new day, a new time, and a new era…Voldemort was dead. Harry sat half asleep next to what was left of the DA, his head resting on Hermione’s shoulder. For the first time in seven years, Harry’s mind was blank, he had no worries, no concerns, and he felt safe. The war was over and all he wanted to do was sleep, and so that is what he did.

Harry woke the next morning in his old dorm bed, fully rested after sleeping for a full day. He wandered down toward the great hall noting all the destruction Hogwarts had taken. Walls were smashed in, tapestries burnt to a crisp and giant holes lay in the ground leading to the next floor down. All in all it was a mess that would take months to fix.

Walking into the great hall, Harry saw everyone had, as normal, also made their way their way to breakfast leaving him to be the last to arrive.

“Harry!” Hermione called over.

Harry wandered over to his best mates and sat down between Hermione and Neville. He stacked his plate as high as it could get before digging in with Ernest.

“So what’s happened in the last day?” He said, mouth full. Hermione gave him a look but he didn’t care…He was hungry.

“I don’t know” said Hermione sighing, we’ve been asleep for about as long as you. Headmistress McGonagall is going to bring us up to date after breakfast.

“Right” replied Harry, rubbing a hand over his eyes dreading the answer to his next question. “How many casualties?”

At the question, all those in ear shot suddenly hushed up and looked over at Harry, faces sombre.

Hermione sighed again. “As of right now, at least 80...”

“Death Eaters?”

“About 90”

Harry didn’t reply, 80 casualties and still counting. He wished he could go back, take Voldemort before any of this could happen, before 80 families lost, mothers, father, and children. Before, his parents death. Harry may have never knows his parents but right now, he would have given anything to just hold them once.

 

After breakfast Headmistress McGonagall addressed the hall. She mentioned the casualty count, media information, and stuff about funerals and plans about rebuilding the school. Harry only half listened, his mind was focused on anything but the war, and he just wanted to put it behind him.

McGonagall was just finishing her announcement when the school started to shake, debris rumbled about, dust fluttered to the ground and for a second Harry was afraid the hall roof was going to fall in, but it didn’t. Soon after the shaking stopped, and out of the dust a figure appeared dressed in all white, holding a staff. It was a woman, with long brown hair and a kind round face.

The woman in white looked around the hall searching, ignoring the fact that everyone had their wands pointed straight at her. McGonagall was swiftly walking towards the woman but before she could get there the woman focused on him. She had kind blue eyes that looked much older than she looked. The woman started for him and he tensed griping his wand tighter, He didn’t take  his eyes off her.

The woman in white stopped about a meter in front of him. “Harry Potter” she said.

By now McGonagall had stopped and was watching the proceedings with a keen eye.

“Yes?” Harry answered nervously. “Who are you?”

The Woman in white smiled slightly “I am magic”

Around the hall, eyebrows went up in disbelief, including Harry’s

“Yes and I’m Santa Claus” said Harry sarcastically.

The woman looked disapprovingly at him and sighed.

“I guess I can’t expect you to believe me right off the bat now can I” She said turning around a striding back into the middle of the hall. “A demonstration then perhaps?” she continued, raising her arms.

The hall started rumbling again but it wasn’t as shaky as the first time. A white light started at the woman’s hands slowly getting bigger and brighter until it was covering the whole hall. Harry felt a rush of warmth as it passed through him, filling him with hope and happiness, not unlike Fawkes’s soothing trill. The white light was moving things, putting them back in place and repairing them. It lasted for about 2 minutes before dying down, the great hall looked like it originally had, before the battle. Everyone in the hall was astonished.

Harry looked towards Magic and took a deep breath. “What do you want with me?” He asked cautiously, fully aware that things don’t usually go well when regarding him.

“Oh don’t look so nervous Harry, It’s nothing bad. In fact, it’s a good thing…a very good thing.”

“How so?” asked Harry.

“Well…” said Magic excitedly. “You have a wish. Just one…a gift from the gods for destroying the evil parasite knows as Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised in shock. “But…it wasn’t just me that killed him, I mean I wouldn’t have been able to do it without _any_ of the people here. Why don’t they get one too?”

Magic slowly walked up to Harry and laid her hand on his cheek. “ _That_ right there, is precisely the reason you are getting one. They may have helped along the way, but it was _you_ who killed him, it was _you_ who had to grow up with abusing relative, go through school being something you didn’t want to be and be belittled or ignored by almost everyone here at some point in your life. After all of that _you still_ saved them. You above all else deserve this Harry.” Magic leant forward and kissed his forehead.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He looked around the hall deep in thought, not noticing the guilty and ashamed looked of his peers. Did he really deserve this? Looking up at Magic he nodded his head in acceptance and took a deep breath.

“Ok…what do I have to do?”

Magic smiled. “You have one wish, as I said before. However there are a few ruled…two to be exact.”

“I know…” said Harry, “No bringing back the dead and no killing anyone else?”

Magic chuckled “Not quite,” she quipped “No killing anyone else, and no going back in time.”

“Really?” said Harry. “So I can-“ He cut himself off, thinking about just who he could bring back.

Magic smiled kindly and nodded her head. “I will allow no more than four.”

“Can I have time to think?” asked Harry hesitantly. Magic nodded.

Harry sat down deep in though. He started breathing heavily, his first thought quite obviously his parents. Did he not think only this morning that he would do anything to get his parents back? He did and he nearly still would, however…after much thinking he determined that is wasn’t what he would do, if anything he should bring Remus or Tonks back. Teddy was only a baby whereas Harry was an adult. Teddy needed a parent more that harry did. Next this brought him to Neville, where harry always knew his parents were dead, Harry didn’t know how he would have felt knowing there was a possibility of having his parents back but never getting it. To sit with them your whole life never being able to communicate…so close and yet so far. He determined that his parents were probably happy up there anyway, with Sirius.

In the end, Harry decided on those four people. Fred and Alice Longbottom and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Feeling sick inside, Harry approached Magic shakily looking up at her, determine on his face.

“Made your decision Harry?” she asked.

“Yes” Harry said and gestured for her to come closer and whispered in her ear. “Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin.”

Magic eyes shot up in surprise and she looked down at Harry, eyes wide. “Are you sure?” she asked quietly.

Looking sick, Harry nodded unable to speak.

“I would have thought…”

Harry took a deep breath and explained to her his reasoning’s. “My decision is final” he said determinedly.

“You truly are a kind wondrous young man Harry Potter. You deserve more that you have been given.” Holding out her hands she asked harry to stand back. Harry moved back and leaned against the wall. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to watch this.

With the Hall looking on eagerly and Harry soberly, Magic closed her eyes, allowing the wish magic to fill her up. She thought the people she was revive and threw her head back allowing the magic to rush out of her reaching to the heavens where she felt the embrace of magical signatures specifically the once she was to bring back.

Once again a white light filled the hall. However this time it centred on the empty space in front of Magic. The light split into four and broke apart. Slowly it formed four human shapes and not before long Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin were laying on the floor gasping for breath.

The whole hall was astonished at the site, going through everyone’s mine was the same thing…where are Lily and James potter.

“Mum, Dad!” cried Neville rushing forward embracing his parents who had gotten up off the floor. All three were crying and trembling. Remus and Tonks had rushed over to Andromeda Tonks who had Teddy Lupin to embrace and take back their son.

Harry not wanting to stay any longer, slipped on his invisibility cloak, just in time as everyone getting over their shock turned to his location to start asking questions. He stood there for a few seconds looking at everyone’s faces, tears running down his face. He didn’t regret his decision, not after seeing the faces of the reunited people, however it didn’t hurt any less and lots of questions wasn’t something he could handle right now.

Running towards the great hall doors he exited and made his way up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms to go curl up in bed. Barging into his old dorms, Harry got the shock of his life. A man and a woman lay in slumber side by side on his bed…a very familiar, but older man and woman.

Placing his hands on over his mouth in shock, his tears started to come in earnest. His back hit the now closed door of the dorm and he slid to the floor, knees pulled up to his chest and just cried. He had his parents Harry thought, they were there on his bed…breathing and he didn’t know what to do, he was in so much shock, crying and staring at his now alive parents.

Harry didn’t know how long he sat there, but soon enough the two figures on his bed woke up, looking around confusedly as Harry sat silently watching them, still in shock. He didn’t know what to do…should he say something? How did one approach parents, until recently have been dead for the last 17 years…parents he never knew. The decision however was taken out of his hands as his mother sat up urgently.

“Harry!” she screamed before turning to his father lying next to her. “James!” she yelled, shaking James. “It’s real! We’re really back… the lady in white told the truth… we have to go find Harry! Oh, I hope he’s ok…we never got to watch what happened at the battle, he could be dead for all we know…oh no…” Lily started hyperventilating. “Oh god, what if he’s dead and were back, oh James I don’t think I could handle-“

“Lily…Lily” said James, wrapping his arms around his wife. “I’m sure the lady wouldn’t have brought us back if only for Harry to not be here. Remember we said we’d only go back if Harry was there…He’s alive”

“But what if he’s hur-“

“Harry” James cut off his wife, looking over her shoulder at the silent Harry who was looking right back, still in shock.

“James what? Harry’s Harry?” asked Lily confusedly.

“No” James pointed over Lily’s shoulder…”Harry”

Lily turned in James arms and both parents looked upon their son, taking him in…it was different, looking through a looking glass for 17 years and looking upon the actual thing. The amount of times James and lily had fought with the guards of the afterlife to let them go to Harry, to pull him away from his retched relatives or other danger he had been facing.

“Harry…my baby” said Lily, slowly getting off the bed with James to embrace their son.

Harry went onto another round of tears at the feel of his parents. All his life, all he’d ever wanted was to hug his parents, and now he was getting with wish… his true wish.

“Oh, my son.” said Lily running her hands down his face, wiping away the tears.

“Mum” said Harry, chocked up “Dad”

“So long, we have waited to see you Harry. So much was want to tell you.” Said James pulling harry up and leading him to his bed before sitting Harry between himself and Lily.

“I know…” Said Harry “Me too.”

And so all three potters sat talking for hours. James had locked the dorm door so they wouldn’t get any distractions and Harry was truly happy for the first time in his life. All three potters could later be found asleep on the bed huddled together, smiles on their faces.


End file.
